Magical ponies and ice cream!
by zmzebra
Summary: When a spell in 2 different universes does the unexpected the countries of hetalia get sent to the land of talking ponies. Who calls we blame it on the Magic trio and ice cream? No Pairings.
1. The Strange Spell

Twilight stared at her book. "That makes so much sense, yet I don't believe it."

The book was on the multiverse theory which was left on it side on a shelf labeled 'NONFICTION'. Since it sounded so ridiculous, Twilight guess it was wrongly organized and stuck it in small the science fiction section next to a 'Hitchhiker's Guide to The Galaxy'.

Twilight sighed. She had spent most of her day yesterday and the first half of her morning reading that dumb book. Feeling rather upset about it and having a hankering for a new spell, she got up to find a new spell when her stomach growled. She then remember she forgot to eat breakfast, again. Not wanting to make something, she decided just to stop by sugarcube corner and get something to eat, while also saying hello to Pinkie.

At sugarcube corner, Twilight got a blueberry muffin, but was unable to find Pinkie. Back at her house, she got attacked by a big mass of pink just as she opened the door.

"Pinkie!" exclaimed Twilight, "Next time warn me please."

"Oops! Sorry!" apologized Pinkie, as she climbed off Twilight.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Twilight inquired seeing the rest of her friends inside.

"You don't remember?" said Applejack quizzically, "You invited us to help you with your new spells."

Twilight remembered now. She told her friends to come in case trouble arose or spell she found needed two or more ponies to complete.

"Oh yeah, thank you for coming." Twilight told her friends, "Let's get started."

After trying out a few normal spells with some of friends as helpers, Twilight came across a most peculiar spell. It said under abnormal conditions, it is unpredictable, but under normal conditions, it should give the caster an ice cream cone.

Curious, she continued to read. The spell said it required at least 6 ponies, where at least 1 of them is unicorn, a bit of fire, a mirror, and toppings for your ice cream when it appears. It also said for safety reasons to do in an open space, away from houses, incase the unexpected happens.

"Magically appearing ice cream!" gasped Pinkie, "We got to try it! Come on!"

And with that Pinkie was out the door. Twilight sighed. "You guys go on ahead, I going to grab Spike and a mirror," Twilight said. Not to disobey, her friends left through the front door. Twilight instead, went upstairs to grab a small mirror and Spike.

Grabbing the mirror and a sleeping Spike Twilight headed outside to where her friends had gone.

At the field, after going through what they had to do for the spell, they were ready. The 6 ponies started the procedure. When Twilight's horn started to glow, Spike began to blow fire onto the mirror making it start to glow green. Stopping after 20 seconds of continuous fire, Spike stopped and then on cue, the six ponies started to glow a mellow glow. Then after ten seconds, Twilight shot the mirror with her magic and all the glowing came to a stop.

Pinkie, looking at the mirror expectantly, had her toppings ready, hoping for ice cream when what you could call unexpected happened.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Hi! I know this chapter is really short but they will hopefully get longer later on. Also, I need reader input next chapter.**


	2. The world of hetalia

**Takes place one day before.**

The magic trio was having an average meeting before the world conference the next day. They sat, after have discussing recent spells, began to talk about the world conference. Discussing how nothing ever gets done in those meeting, Romania came up with the idea of bribing them with ice cream.

England pointed out that it would melt before we could get everyone's attention, no way could they have enough and no food was allowed inside the conference room. If they brought in food Germany would have their skin.

"Well, why don't we just cast a spell to make it appear?" said Romania.

"Do you know one?" asked England, curious about what Romania was getting at.

"Yeah! At least I think so." replied Romania enthusiastically, "I found this cool spell book yesterday and it had a spell for making ice cream appear from a mirror. Cool right?"

"I suppose so then. Norway, what do you think?" said England, turning away from Romania toward Norway.

"It seems like a fine idea." answered Norway, "Do you have the book with you?"

"Sure I do!" replied Romania, grabbing a spell book from his bag. Opening the book, Romania flipped through the book until he got the right page and showed it to them.

"See! This is the spell. Normally it will give out ice cream and it can be repeated multiple times since it takes very little power. It has a version earlier on the book saying that it can be done with a unicorn and stuff, but this version said if you do it with multiple powerful wizards, it will give out more ice cream! I say we go to the meeting early, draw the magic circle under the table, and at break or at the end of the meeting, do the spell and give out ice cream to everyone." rambled Romania.

"That a brilliant idea Romania, but this spell seems to have a lot of risks for ice cream." said England looking up from the spell book.

"It should be fine. It said all those things will happen only if there is abnormal conditions, so as long as we keep it really normal, everything will be fine!"

"Okay then, still fine with you Norway?"

"Fine with me." answered Norway.

"Okay then, let's get ready to make sure no mistakes happen." said England.

**The next day**

Early the next morning, the magic trio was in the conference room with the book, a lighter, a hand mirror, chalk and ice cream toppings which Romania insisted on bringing. Drawing the pentagon under the table away from view, the three placed everything they needed in a bag Norway had brought.

Done with the preparations, the three made their way to their seat and sat down.

A few minutes later, Germany came in with a dozing Italian in tow. Germany seemed a bit shocked that the trio was already here, but disregarded it quickly. The other nations soon filed in.

It was nearing the end of break and the meeting had gone smoother than usual. Without England fighting France, Romania arguing with Hungary, or Norway choking Denmark, the meeting was more efficient, and they actually got done what was need to get done. Unfortunately, it was starting to get really hot and the meeting would probably go downhill from there.

Leaving for the meeting room early, the magic trio decided to test out their spell first, to make sure they weren't making empty promises. "When it works, can I have the ice cream?" asked Romania.

"Sure." responded England.

At the conference room, the three took out the book, lighter and hand mirror and set up for their magic.

Ready, the 3 wizards began. England and Norway began to chant while Romania, also chanting, opened the lighter and stuck the flame on the mirror which turned a strange green. After 20 seconds, Romania closed the lighter and the three of them started to glow when they heard footsteps. Not wanting to mess up the spell, they continued at the pace they were at for 10 seconds then they shot the mirror just as the countries decided to open the door to come in.

What happened after that, the magic trio did not know, because instead of giving them ice cream, they heard a swish, and the whole world went dark.

* * *

**_A/N:_ ****Thank you all for reading this story!**


	3. The unexpected happening

Pony world

_**where we last left the ponies: **__Pinkie was looking at the mirror expectantly, with her toppings ready, hoping for ice cream when what you could call unexpected happened._

The mirror was glowing good, but no ice cream came out. Instead, it spat out a hat. Yes, a hat. Twilight was surprised, but not as surprised by what happened next. A glowing portal appearing in the air about six feet above the mirror on the ground, and opened letting out three colorful unicorns onto the mirror in front of Pinkie.

'Thank Celestia they didn't crush Pinkie' thought Twilight.

Twilight started to walk to the unicorns to apologize when about 15(she thinks) ponies came out of the portal, crushing the poor unicorns at the bottom.

"What the hay was that Twilight?" asked Applejack.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe we did something wrong." answered Twilight, "Let's go up and apologize to taking them here."

Twilight, with her friends trailing behind her, walked up to the pony pile of ponies and asked the one on top if he was all right.

The blue pegasus with light brown hair and a curl on the side of its head, looked up and answered "Ciao!~ I'm fine. What's your name pony!~"

"Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack,'' Twilight began pointing at her friends as she said their names, "Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and this is Pinkie Pie."

"Nice to meet you~! My name is Italy!" answered Italy reminding Twilight of Pinkie.

"Wow! So many new ponies! I'm gonna need a huge party for all of them!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"A party!? For us!? Will there be pasta?" exclaimed Italy, "I hope Germany, Japan, and big brother Romano can come."

"Yeah for you!" replied Pinkie, "and of course there will be pasta!"

"PASTAAAAA!~" said Italy and he jumped down…

to finally realize he was a pony.

"Uwah! I'm a- I'm a- I'm a p-p-p-pony! Germany! Germany help! Germany help me!"

This extremely confused the mane 6. I mean seriously, of course he's a pony. We're (mostly) all ponies here. And he was so happy before, what made him become all scared all of a sudden.

Back to the pony pile of techno colored ponies, a dark green earth pony, with blonde slicked back hair, shifted from under a white unicorn. Sliding out of the pile, the green earth pony ran over to Italy, who was still bawling his eyes out.

"ITALIA! What happened now!" yelled the pony, out of instinct, also not noticing he was a pony or Italy was since he just woke up from dimension traveling "Stop crying and man up! What is so bad? Did a cat steal your pizza again?"

"Germany! Germany! I'm a pony! Now how will I eat pasta!?'' rambled on Italy.

"What do you mean you're a pony?" asked Germany, slowly grasping the situation and reaching out to pat what he thinks is Italy, "Are you sure that you aren't mistaken-n-n- holy sheet! I'm a horse! Italy, is that you?!"

"And now Germany can't see me! Wah!" cried Italy.

Germany, guessing the blue pegasus in front of him was Italy, patted Italy on the back saying "No, no, I can see you fine, just, um, seeing if you knew who you are."

"I know who I am pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. Hey, thank you for comforting me pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. Would you like to find some pasta, pony-who-sounds-like-Germany?" asked Italy.

"Actually, I'm Germany, Italy."

"Really, wow! Your name is Germany, pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. I have a friend named Germany who sounds just like you pony-who-sounds-like-Germany. Do you know each other? Then maybe we can all be buddies together with Japan, and big brother Spain, and big broth-"

"No, my name is Germany, and I'm already your friend!"

"Of course you we pony-who-sounds-like-Germany, I just said so!~"

"No, my name is Germany, I'm your friend when we looked humans with Japan, we were both countries, and I know your favorite food is pasta!"

By now the mane six, were seriously weirded out.

"Wow! You're really smart pony-who-sounds-like-Germany, I didn't even tell you half that stuff- wait, how do you know my favorite food is pasta?" one could literally hear the gears turning in his head if you listened closely. Then, _ding!_ I light bulb appeared over Italy's head. "I got it! pony-who-sounds-like-Germany you're really Germany!"

"I have been trying to tell you that the whole time. Any way, where are we and did it have to do anything with that strange portal we all slipped through. If we don't get back soon we'll miss the rest of the meeting, and we were on a roll today."

Groaning came from the pile. Everypony looked over to see a white unicorn with a black short cropped hair on top of the pile. The unicorn lifted its head up, "Where the am I? And why is there american food colored ponies?"

**A/N: Who is this strange new pony? Cookies if you get it right.**

**Sorry this update is so short and late, but I left for camp ten days ago and thought it was posted and since every single one of you viewers have been so kind to me and my story, but anyways back to the point.**

**Thank you for everyone who has favorited, followed, viewed, reviewed, and stayed with this story.**

**Here are shout outs/answers for all the reviewers:**

_mackatz10 _

_I'm a Jesus Freak_

_anonymoose_

_Guest_

_LittleMissMaple_

_Paisley Row__~You did not seem too insistent at all, and I thank you for your input._

_FanfikFreakazoid_

_Solar Kitty~ Thank you for reviewing anyway, and for the compliment._

**_Thank you guys for reviewing and giving your input on the countries going in. I tries to put in as many countries which I think would work in the story._**

**EDIT: I'm wanting people's input on a question, do you want Prussia to be a pegasus, or an earth pony? It's really important because it sets ALL the Bad Touch Trio (a.k.a Bad friend trio) pony type.**

**Also, I'm putting up a meter of how far I've got on the next update so you can yell at me about it or at least know how close you guys are to an update.**


End file.
